


Sledgehammer

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Flower Power, Grimm don't disintegrate, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Nora X Ren, Nora's Dream from back in Volume One, Ren x Nora, Renora, lie ren - Freeform, this is the world from Nora's Dream, tumblr felt the need to repeatedly remind me of this, yes I know Grimm don't leave trophies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Canon Divergence AU. Ren and Nora are hunters living in a small village, where they make Lien by selling Grimm pelts and skins. In the universe where Nora's Dream from Volume One takes place. Renora.





	Sledgehammer

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little Renora fic in an AU where Grimm can leave trophies. Yeah, I know THAT'S NOT CANON! That's kinda the point of AUs. Anyway have a fic!

With one whack of her incredible hammer, Nora took down another Beowolf! She would certainly make a boatload of Lien with these Grimm pelts. Beowolf-skin coats were all the rage these days, and Ursa-skin rugs were flying out of shops everywhere.

  
"So what do you think this haul will get us?" Nora asked aloud, Lie Ren crunching numbers on his Scroll.

  
"We've done great today, Nora! We might even have enough to get our weapons upgraded!" Ren replied with a grin. Nora cheered and hugged him tightly. It was about time; his Stormflowers were falling apart, and her hammer had seen much better days.

The two of them made for their village's biggest shop, seeking the best deal for their haul of Grimm. The owner always paid well and lived up to that this time around. They would leave their weapons at the local smith, for the time being, resting for the first time in what seemed like an eon.

  
They caught an early dinner at a noodle shop, demolishing a bowl or two of their most favorite soups. Ren ordered soba noodles with chicken and pork, while Nora bought a double serving of beef and broccoli udon. Ah, gorgeous udon noodles were her most favorite.

  
Two days or so later their weapons were finally ready, so once they'd picked them up they spent the rest of the day sparring just outside of town. Their matches could get rowdy, and they wouldn't want to hurt anyone by accident.

  
Nora spun Magnhild over her head and thrust it down at him, though Ren smacked it with the blades of his Stormflowers. He fired a round from one shiny new barrel, smirking at the glowing green Dust round it produced.

  
"They're just so much better! It's a good thing we found all those Grimm!" He mused. Just then, they heard screaming. The village must be under attack.

  
"Let's go get 'em!" Nora announced. The two of them rushed back into town. A small group of minutemen had surrounded a Beringel, though the gorilla Grimm was no less threatening while cornered. One of them saw Ren and cheered. The men made a path for the two younger hunters, and Ren slashed at the monster with an uppercut.

  
He and Nora traded hits with the Beringel for a while, having more fun than anything. Grab and thrash as it might, Ren's blades and Nora's hammer matched it well enough. Ren shot a round of Lightning Dust at Nora once the battle had become tedious, the energy flowing through her and strengthening her next blow.

  
With a phenomenal upward swing, she sent the Grimm skyward. Ren stabbed it with both Stormflowers. Once it fell, they collected any decent parts before it disintegrated, though they only picked up a few bones here and there. Perhaps a collector would buy it all from them. Ren didn't get his hopes up, though; only furs and skins usually got them any Lien.

  
"That was exhilarating. What say we celebrate with more noodles?" Nora cheered, happy to be rid of another monster. Ren nodded, though he nearly fell over where he stood. She hoisted him up and tossed him over one shoulder, taking off for the nearby noodle house and ordering a few takeout boxes.

  
Their small pad wasn't much, but it kept out the elements and it was home for now nonetheless. There was a steady supply of work in the little town, and Ren trained the locals on how to defend themselves. One day the two of them would have to leave, so they helped the locals as much as they could. Nora helped with training hunters in battle, but also other survival techniques: what plants could be eaten, how to weaponize whatever they had on hand, things of that nature.

  
Ren also taught cooking lessons as well as more defensive battling. Nora didn't need to block much, as she was essentially a lightning bolt with a giant sledgehammer, so Ren took care of the self-preservation training.

  
"At least there's no shortage of people to help here. It helps us stay busy and fit!" Nora mused from her makeshift workout bench, where she was currently bench-pressing a fully loaded bar. The weights added up to about three Noras, though she could bench a bit more than that. "Hey, come fill my weights out a little more!"

  
"I think not! You dropped me last time, and I was nearly smashed!" He retorted.

  
"But did you _die_?!?!?" She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled, though he kept a straight face as he looked at her.

  
"I nearly did, and I'd like not to try it again, thank you quite a lot!"

  
"Oh fine." She conceded, lifting the bar with only one arm now.

  
"Besides, you've got killer muscles already." He complimented. She blushed a deep red at that.

  
"Oh shush, you! You don't look so bad yourself!" She replied.

  
"I do my fair share of lifting, hon. Plus all the sparring and training doesn't hurt!" He turned to face her, two healthy shakes in his hands. "Energy smoothie?"

  
"No thanks, I saw what you make those from, and the last one made me sick!" She joked, although the bright green beverage had not made her feel so 'healthy and well' as Ren had told her it would. He shook his head at her.

  
"There was _nothing wrong_ with that!" He rebuked, sipping his own shake. "See? Tasty!"

  
"Speak for yourself, dear. I'll stick to my weight bench." She grinned as she swapped her bar to the other arm. Ren smiled at her. Watching her muscles flex was a bit mesmerizing, honestly. Once she finally finished and packed her weights away, she did taste the smoothie. "Ehh, this one's not awful!" She chortled.

  
"Of course not! I prepared it, so it should be perfect!" He joked. She reached out one hand and tapped his nose with her index finger.

  
"BOOP!" He smiled before he booped her back. A familiar song came across their small radio, and they caught the feeling to dance. Tired as they were, there was always energy for a quick dance break.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Sledgehammer' by The Fall of Troy
> 
> Ren making heart-eyes at Nora's muscles is my life! And Nora bench-pressing Ren is a nice headcanon I have, too.


End file.
